


In the distant future, I see your smile

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [7]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Day 7: Free Day, Gen, Modern AU, they're happy and a family and they go to college AND to therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: Lucile's ring, Iris' idea and Ferris' date.
Relationships: Ferris Eris & Iris Eris, Lucile Eris & Ferris Iris, Lucile Eris & Iris Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In the distant future, I see your smile

“Ferris.” Lucile said, from his place besides the door, with Iris idly moving by his side. “I’m taking Iris to school now.”  
“Have a safe trip.” His sister said from over the couch.  
“Didn’t you have a class today?”  
“I can be a little late.”  
“Ferris.”  
“It was a joke, of course. It’s in an hour.”

He made it a habit to walk with Iris until she arrived school, and then to leave for his own classes. He thought it’d be nice to spend a bit of quiet time with his youngest sister, but sound found out Iris was the brightest morning person he had ever met.

“I like your ring, brother!” She said, amongst her barrage of unrelated comments on different things she was on her way to school. Lucile chuckled.  
“It was a gift. Remember the boy that came over the other day?”  
“The one dressed in all black?”  
“Mhm. It was from him.”  
“So… It’s like a courting gift?”  
Lucile sputtered. Right, she had picked an interest in Ferris’ books as of late.  
“I suppose you could say that.”  
“Then you have to gift him something too!! We can pick the perfect gift on the way back!”  
“Ferris has to pick you up today, though.”  
Iris deflated a bit at that. Then, her eyes lit up.  
“Then we’ll pick the perfect gift for him, for you!” 

Lucile didn’t know if he liked the idea of that.

Iris’ school day was as any other- she’d do her work quickly, get praise from the teacher, and then draw. Teachers were always saying she was well-behaved. It’s not like she was going out of her way to please them, though.  
At the end of the day, Ferris picked her up. She forgot all about the ring and the gift, until they arrived home and she saw the big red jewel on her brother’s hand. She gasped loudly, alerting her siblings. 

“I forgot to buy your present, brother! Sister, can we go now?”  
Lucile laughed quietly. He walked over to her and picked her up.  
“Ferris has a date today, so she can’t go with you.”  
“A date?” Iris eyes were shining.  
“Yes, remember the dango shop? It’s run by her girlfriend’s family.”  
“Oh!!” Iris clinged onto Lucile’s shirt.  
“So it’s just the two of us tonight.” He smiled a bit wider. “What do you say to ordering pizza?”


End file.
